


Слон

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Gen, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Tony-centric, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Тони не умеет дарить подарки, а скоро восемнадцатое ноября...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Слон

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы намёки на рассказы про Стивена и Тони с прошлых ФБ. Согласие от авторов этих историй получено.

— Ну что, до восемнадцатого ноября всего ничего, а у нас ни одной стоящей идеи, — Тони обвел взглядом собравшихся.  
  
Что радовало — никто не сказал в ответ, мол, ты у нас гений, давай, генерируй. Ибо в том-то и дело, что гениальность Тони на умение выбирать подарки не распространялась. Досадный факт, если подумать о рождественском кролике, которого Тони в свое время не припомнил только ленивый.  
  
Хотя, возможно, не ответили ему вслух потому, что не могли говорить? Да нет, чушь, у Пятницы с речевым модулем и звуковым картами все было более чем в порядке, да и Санктум мог в любой момент явить огненные письмена. Что уж вспоминать про Плащ, который одним движением воротника мог выразить любую мысль?  
  
Тони ещё раз оглядел их команду, но не почувствовал ни насмешек, ни, упаси Тесла, ленивой снисходительности к его слабости — только здоровый рабочий настрой и нетерпение, как в R&D перед совместным мозговым штурмом, когда не терпится начать обсуждение.  
  
Так что по всему выходило, что Тони опять загонялся на пустом месте. Но что поделать, если человек, которому они готовили подарок, был очень дорог Тони? Так, как никто другой за последнее время. Возможно даже за всю жизнь. Немудрено, что Тони нервничал и хотел, чтоб уж в этот-то раз все было идеально. И поэтому позвал на помощь тех, кто знал одариваемого не хуже Тони, а скорее всего, намного лучше, особенно если Кристина закончит пораньше и сможет присоединиться к ним.  
  
Плащ Левитации осторожно похлопал Тони по плечу, вырывая из мыслей, и когда тот повернулся к нему, широко раскрыл полы.  
  
— Нет, дружок, дарить меня второй год подряд мы не будем, — со вздохом отверг идею Плаща Тони, — не потому, что я плохой подарок, тем более, что я и не подарок вовсе, а потому, что наш доктор достоин чего-то большего, чем получать из года в год одно и то же, с учётом того, что это "то же" ни лучше, ни новее не становится. Согласен?  
  
Плащ явно не разделял мнения Тони, о чем свидетельствовали более чем крепкие объятия с его стороны, но и он, и Котел с Санктумом уважали решение Тони, поэтому оставалось надеяться, что паковать и обвязывать бантиком в этом году его не будут. Не то чтобы Тони не понравился результат, но правда, они способны на большее, чем повторять свои же идеи, какими бы удачными те ни оказались.  
  
— А что думает моя любимая чашечка, мой Petit trésor?  
  
Котел засветился изнутри, загудел довольно и через миг на его поверхности замелькали кадры совместного отдыха Тони и Стивена в Венеции. Мороженое, плеск воды в каналах, теплое вечернее солнце. Тони прикрыл глаза с радостью погружаясь в воспоминания. Ещё одно путешествие вдвоем — это всегда здорово, но...  
  
— В Венеции мы уже были. И в Париже под башней тоже. А ещё в Барселоне, в Рио и в Японии. Даже в Териберке отметились, чуть задницы себе не отморозили. И нет, болота Луизианы не обсуждаются. Ну и что, что красиво. Аргумент? Москиты и аллигаторы. Или там кайманы? Крокодилы? Даже пробовать не хочу. Хватит с нас домашних питомцев.  
  
— Может, часы? — подала голос Кристина, которая, оказывается, уже некоторое время стояла рядом, пока Тони пялился в Котел. Интересно, сколько это продолжалось на сей раз? Тони хоть и числился номинально Хранителем Котла — но как верно заметил в свое время Стивен, очень часто было не понять, кто кого охраняет, — никогда не мог контролировать время, на которое его внимание ускользнет в очередной раз, стоит ему только коснуться артефакта. Поэтому да, часы были хорошим, очень хорошим предложением, вот только...  
  
Тони обернулся к Кристине и осторожно сжал её ладони.  
  
— У Стивена уже есть часы, — как можно более нейтральным тоном произнес он.  
  
— Но... — попробовала Кристина.  
  
— И это очень хорошие часы. Самые лучшие часы, — твердо закончил Тони.  
  
В глазах у Кристины заблестели слезы, и Тони внезапно для самого себя позорно испугался. Вот честно, ни читаури, ни Танос, ни собственная смерть никогда не ужасали его настолько, как эта чёртова жидкость со слабощелочной реакцией. Тони готов был сделать все что угодно и даже немного больше, лишь бы Кристина перестала быстро моргать, это ведь явно не было хорошим знаком? Даже пообещать уйти из Санктума и никогда не видеть Стивена, но тут входная дверь звонко хлопнула, чего на памяти Тони не случалось ни разу, и он не успел озвучить свои мысли, делая момент еще более неловким, когда в холл влетел припозднившийся Паучок.  
  
— Мистер Старк! Миссис Палмер! Уважаемые Котел, Санктум! Леви! Пятница! — Паучок с обычной жизнерадостностью поприветствовал всех. — Я не сильно опоздал?  
  
— Нет, Питер, ты как нельзя более вовремя, — отозвалась Кристина отступая от Тони и... Ему показалось или она вздохнула с облегчением?  
  
Тони совсем было решил провалиться с головой в пучину анализа, но Паучок уже был рядом, и как всегда его казалось настолько много, что ничего другого, как посвятить все свое внимание ему, Тони просто не оставалось, и, мультиверс и все его тайны, как же это было хорошо!  
  
— А где доктор? Мистер Вонг придумал, как его отвлечь? Мне кажется, у меня есть идея подарка! Ну, то есть мне кажется, что это было бы здорово. Хотя, конечно, вы наверняка уже придумали что-то свое, и оно просто замечательное, так что забудьте, что я сейчас сказал...  
  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — Тони прервал речь Паучка, пока тот и вправду не накрутил себя настолько, что потом слова из него не вытащишь, что, несмотря на его разговорчивость, случалось не так уж и редко, — Доктор в Камар-Тадже изучает какой-то жутко древний фолиант, который можно брать в руки не чаще одного раза в тысячу лет. Кажется, нас ждет новое пятновыводительное заклинание. Надеюсь оно окажется лучше последнего.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду то, после которого у вас неделю были зеленые волосы? — хихикнул Паучок.  
  
— Мне больше понравилось то, после которого Тони стал блондином с голубыми глазами, — хитро улыбнулась Кристина.  
  
— Боссу вообще идет голубой цвет глаз, — согласилась Пятница, — Если я решу сделать себе тело, у меня тоже будут голубые глаза.  
  
— Ты же хотела карие? — вмешался Паучок.  
  
— А я и не отказываюсь от карих, — показала язык Паучку проявившаяся ради такого случая в виде голограммы Пятница, — Технологии позволяют! Я и ресницы такие, как у босса, хочу и...  
  
Тони решил, что с него хватит.  
  
— У нас свободная страна, и каждый имеет права высказаться. Но, может, мы закончим обсуждать меня и вернемся к обсуждению подарка? Что ты хотел предложить, Пит?  
  
Паучок смущенно покраснел и затеребил маску.  
  
— Ну, в общем-то, ничего особенного, но я подумал, может, вы, мистер Старк, испечете доктору торт? А ещё можно написать стихи. Или вот...  
  
— Э, нет! — Запротестовал Тони, — Ты никогда не слышал, как я делал омлет? Удивительно. Кролика они, значит, обсудили, а омлет нет. То же касается стихов. Есть области, где даже мой гений бессилен. И я не боюсь это признавать...  
  
 _"А сам вчера весь вечер сбивал крем",_ — сдал Тони Санктум.  
  
— Мистер Старк?  
  
— Тони?  
  
— Тема закрыта. Тем более, что крем не удался. Нет, взрывается он великолепно, но абсолютно несъедобен. Так что если у "уважаемого Санктума" есть предложения, мы готовы их выслушать. Готовы ведь?  
  
Все, кто имел, чем кивать, закивали, а Котел закачался на месте. В ответ за Тони, Кристиной и Паучком материализовалось три кресла, а перед ними — по изящному столику с напитками и разнообразными закусками.  
  
— Я так понимаю, это значит "нет", — перевел Тони. — Но спасибо за кофе!  
  
— И за чай! — отсалютовали чашками Паучок и Кристина.  
  
— В таком случае, будем считать наше собрание открытым. На повестке дня только один вопрос: что подарить человеку, которому ничего не надо? Как вы считаете, что ответит Стивен, если я, ну, то есть мы, преподнесем ему слона?


End file.
